User talk:CGI-isn't-bad
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Cranky Bugs page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 20:26, June 10, 2010 Re: I did sign those comments, ya know If you notice, I only add the unsigned template to the pages you forgot to sign. Some don't have it. And I'm not leaving comments for a couple of reasons. # Some of the things you're saying don't make sense to me. # I don't know about some of what you're saying, so I can't comment. # I need to look into this stuff before I can comment. And instead of posting these observations on the talk pages, why don't you just edit the pages themselves? It would be a lot easier. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :You know, if I had a penny everytime I forget that, I'd be the richest person in the world. And I'm not higher up the corporate ladder - I don't even work for Wikia - I'm just an older member here. You sould be able to edit pages soon. You replied the right way in this case. But when there isn't someone else's message after your's, you just edit your last message and add a : in front of what your writing. When/if you reply again, you add a second : Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:33, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure how soon really. I'm guessing it should be about a week, but nobody has ever timed it. If you could tell me when you're able to edit pages that would help me in the future! The ones that say "edit this page" are the unprotected ones. I forgot to mention that the reason the pages are protected is becasue of vandalism. This Wikia gets vandalized a lot, so it's easier to just not let unregistered users edit. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) friends hey there want to be friends? if you agree i will add you to my friends list. please reply asap.MaysPeep! Peep! 03:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Remember Great! So how long did it take? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:14, June 15, 2010 (UTC) SIF? Are you a member of SIF? If not, you should be! There's a thread full of goofs and other sorts of info I think you'd be interested in there. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:16, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Trucks/Freight Cars I'm not sure really. It could be that someone slacked off on their job. Or it could be that they wanted to cater to both sides, but not hire someone to change the scripts. This is a very puzzling situation - and I have no answer to it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Skarloey I did notice that too. In some shots his S4 faces were used, butI'm not sure how they fit his S6- faces on other that making smaller versions. - SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 13:54, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Season 14 music video Yes, I've been trying to figure out who does appear in S14. You can see how far I got on the S14 talk page. I'm still waiting for SteamTeam and ZEM to answer me on that too. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:43, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Photo help? I don't quite understand what you're asking. Can you try to explain it to me again? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :So what you want to know is how to upload pics? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It does that by itself. You just edit the page you want the pic on, upload the pic, and then you can copy/paste to move it to where you want it on the page. I hope this helps! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 19:28, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I should have mentioned that you have to follow the image rules when you upload. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:52, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, can I just make you aware of my image project? I'm replacing poor quality, small pictures with bigger and brighter ones so if a picture of yours is replaced don't be too upset. It's happening to everyone's images - even my own! SteamTeam 21:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for being so understanding :) SteamTeam 22:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC) So that's how you do it :), that is quite a low-quality way to do but they look acceptable to me :) I use an expensive DVD software. SteamTeam 22:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't mind that they were cropped. I only minded the really blurry ones. I kept the better quality ones if you noticed. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:26, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Photos I quite agree but I can only upload images from episodes I have. I probably do have Percy and the Signal somewhere but I wouldn't know where it is. As soon as I find it I'll post images from it :) SteamTeam 20:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Season 13 videos I would suggest DailyMotion :) Good luck SteamTeam 16:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :That is interesting. Did you catch the credits? In the UK, I believe it's Ben Small who voices that stationmaster, according to SiF anyway, but I have my doubts. I reckon it could be Keith Wickham or Matt Wilkinson in the UK. Are any of these mentioned on the end credits? SteamTeam 08:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That's okay. We all make mistakes :) Can you send me a link to them when they're uploaded because I'd love to see them. SteamTeam 14:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that :) What's your YouTube username? SteamTeam 15:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :That's a great account. SteamTeam 15:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Maithwaite stationmaster I think it's either Martin Sherman or William Hope, but I can't really tell. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: MIR Yes, you can upload it if you like after all, people that don't want to see it, don't have to :) I personally won't watch it because I want most of the plot to remain a surprise but I'm sure a lot of people will be grateful to you for uploading it. SteamTeam 06:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Farmer McColl I say it as well. I think that it's William Hope voicing Farmer McColl because, to me, he sounded like Edward. I haven't heard the Maithwaite stationmaster though, so I can't comment on him. BTW do you think Kerry Shale voiced the Mayor of Sodor? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) CGI Hello. I noticed your profile name and was wondering why you think the new CGI series arn't so bad. Not posting to bug you or dispute your opinion, just curious. What's cool about the CGI?